1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the construction of radiators or units utilized for heating or cooling rooms, and in particular, to a new and useful radiator of the type which uses a fan for forcefully circulating heated or cooled air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the following description, the construction of known radiators, and fan convectors, will be illustrated with reference to the attached drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a fan convector provided with a heat exchanger 3 at the exhaust side of a fan 1. FIG. 3 is a sectional view of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is another known fan convector wherein there is provided a heat exchanger 3 at the air intake side of a fan 1. In each of the fan convectors there is shown a heat changer 3 extending in parallel to the axis of rotation of fan 1 in order to widen the area of the air flowing part of heat exchanger. This widened area of air flow for heat exchanger 3 reduces pressure loss. The depth (dimension) of a fan convector housing 4 is necessarily determined by the diameter (dimension) of fan casing 2 for fan 1. It may be difficult, therefore, for a convector utilizing heated water whose volume of radiant heat is 1500 Kcal to 2000 Kcal, to reduce the depth (dimension) of housing 4 to less that 120 mm. Since a fan convector is usually positioned within a room, however, it is desirable that the depth of a fan convector housing be as small as possible, so that the area of a room may be effectively used. In addition, if a fan convector of a thin type fan be adopted, it is convenient for interior decoration.